The Reality Before Their Eyes Maid-Sama! Fanifction
by OtakuPilots
Summary: -Takes place starting from Ch. 74- Usui leaves for Britain to make amends with his family, and leaves his Misa-chan behind. She goes to follow after him, but in the form of a disguised maid; without Usui's consent. However, controversy regarding her arises between the Walkers and is forced to lie, trick and possibly humiliate the Walkers in order to get back her Usui. T fr language
1. Chapter 1-Damage Done

Author(s): OH HAI. WE DON'T OWN KAICHOU wa MAID-SAMA! ITS CHARACTERS AND PLOT RECALLS DO NOT BELONG TO ME, OR ANYONE ELSE BUT THE RIGHTFUL AUTHOR OF THIS WONDERFUL MANGA AND ANIME SHOW. ENJOY :D. GOOD CONSTRUCUTIVE CRITISIM IS GLADLY APPRECIATED & WELCOMED. REVIEW!

* * *

CHAPTER 1: The Damage You Do from a Distance

"Do you think you're ready?" the president of Miyabigaoka asks in English as we took our final step to the faltering classy music.

I roll my eyes. Of course I am, but apparently, this is some test since he spoke in pure English. I assumed I must reply in the same way, since I was supposed to remember this incomprehensible language in a short amount of time. Why must all rich kids in Miyabigoaka know English?

My rickety English comes out of my mouth and says, "Of course I am," suddenly my English becomes fluent and more in-depth, "TO BEAT THAT IDIOT USUI UNTIL HE STOPS MOVING!" I could hear myself, my voice flawless, and my lungs rising to its fullest. My fist arisen, my anger stirring for my hatred for men, and my expression ready to kill someone was all it took for Igarashi to crack up into a fit of laughter. He was practically was on the polished floor in tears.

"H-hey" I say in Japanese while taking a step toward him and extending my arm. President Igarashi takes my hand and pulls himself up, still laughing but at least attempting to wipe the tears from his eyes.

Kaon Umekoji's voice rings out and says; "You're not bad, but you're still pathetic"

Her giant teddy bear in her arms bounces up as her shoulders rise up into a pulled back position.

"Who are you calling pathetic!?" I yell balling my fist and yelling in her direction. I let my anger sink in and point accusingly at her, saying, "I'm not the retard with a giant, stuffed, kiddie bear!"

In turn, Umekoji points her left finger at me and says, "I already told you, it's my only gift from my father, who I might add is way better than you!"

I look at her neutrally now and retort, "Yeah, we've all heard that excuse before." Kaon rolls her eyes and throws one of her arms in frustration.

"Whatever, the President Igarashi still seems to be ...Recovering. As much as I hate you, your sense of style, your -"she starts, but is interrupted by the beautiful Ji Hua Li.

"She means can you please come with us and practice your mannerisms." She says flipping a lock of jet black hair behind her back and crossing her arms. I almost forgot Li was there, or Ichitaro Tomikoji, who seemed glad that I wasn't dancing with him again. I realized that Li's fiancée wasn't there, but it's fine since I didn't want to run in these practice heels from Arashiyama. Li clears her throat to make sure; both of us got it, which in turn both of us nodded.

"Shall we go?" Li says, looking at Tomikoji and President Igarashi. Igarashi, who seems to have recovered.

Igarashi sat down in his president seat and said, "Yeah, I have to confirm our arrangements for the flight anyway. You guys are dismissed for now, so just chill." The words were professional-except for that last phrase, but the way he said it was so casual it pissed me off. I ignored it though, not wanting another fight to arise with the Miyabigaoka elites. But, I wouldn't have to go through extensive training sessions if it wasn't for that perverted stalker.

I must have seemed to be daydreaming, since apparently Kaon took it upon herself to yell in my ear and say, "Hey! I'm not going to waste myself on a DUMB MORON LIKE YOUUUUUU." It felt as if my ears bled with pain form the sound of her bratty voice.

A sensation of darkness and vengeance came upon me, and I chuckled at first softly, then loudly as ever. Kaon took three steps back then when I glared at her, as she knew that I had revealed to her, my Demon President side.

* * *

"I can't believe a poor girl like that who gets England's new prince, wasted my life," said Kaon meekly as she placed a brand-new ice pack on her bruised arm.

"Excuse me for defending myself." I state as I glanced at the infirmary-to be exact, more like a general hospital's doorway. Kaon scoffed and got back to tending to her wound, while Li broke the silence and said, "I apologize for Kaon's ignorance. However, try not to go demon while in England at all. It will surely ruin your reputation." I couldn't help but notice how she spoke so easily about it, perhaps from experience. Li flipped her hair once again, and sat in a nearby seat.

"Um…what about those mannerism sessions?" I asked in the most polite tone possible. I silently wondered if Usui has to be this polite while in England. Kaon nodded in agreement and mumbled, "Yeah, we have to teach Maid-san some manners."

I glared at her, and she averted her eyes from me.

Li nodded and said, "Oh yes! Let's start now, if you want. It's already noon, too. I'll call Arashiyama to help if you want."

"No! No no, no, no, no…" I shout shaking my head frantically, as she got up to the faucet and mirror to fix her hair for Arashiyama's arrival. I did not want her fiancée to come and do a makeover on me like he did to my sister.

Kaon spoke up, "Why not?" Li immediately turned to face me, but instead of an angry look, she had a single finger at her lip and her face pulled into a sad expression.

"I agree, with Kaon… b-but why?" She asked so innocently, I almost gave her an answer in English to try to please and comfort her at the same time. Damn. There better not be any more of those stupid cameras around here. I swear if there is, I'm going to rip up Kaon's bear and bad things will follow once that happens. I opened my mouth to speak but decided not to say anything, as what I may say would probably make me look like a total moron in front of dozens of gossip magazines worldwide.

Minutes ticked by, and Li was still staring at me, ready to spill an ocean of false tears. A deadly silence hung in the already tense air, until Kaon decided to break it. I guess she was only deduced to doing so; after all she was the only one who wasn't entirely involved.

She spoke, "Li, she already knows your narcissism and your tactics to getting a photo," she continues on with a single finger pointed in the air, "besides, haven't you already gotten one at Maid-san's..Seika school, was it?"

Li reluctantly sighed, and gestured to the vent to get out. I spun around, and saw barely an outline of a shadow in the vent, equipped with a camera and pencil in hand.

"W-what?! You were there all along?" I exclaim in amazement. I can't believe I was so blind my idiotic stupidity that I couldn't even see single paparazzi in the simplest of areas.

"Quite obviously." Kaon said.

"Anyway, let's just get on with a list of mannerisms you'll need to master." Li said after awhile.

She then quickly added, "I won't get Arashiyama, because some people-" Li spun around and turned to stare coldly at me, " don't want me to." She finished with a look that she might just call on her fiancée anyway.

"Er..well…" I said fiddling with my dress straps. They suddenly seemed more interesting than replying. Kaon exits the room real quick, and wheels in an erasable chalkboard. Now they're going old school. She writes in neat script, in English, too, 'Mannerisms 101 class!' then in tiny lettering under that, she writes, 'for the stupid Maid-san'

I yell, " Stop calling me that, I already pity your soul, and I'm starting to find things to pity you for!"

"Too bad!" she says back weakly.

Li chimes in, "Now the list. Let's see…" She grabs a white piece of chalk and quickly writes down a list, whilst saying the word while writing it. "Number one…Patience." Kaon and her say at that last word. "Usually, politeness would have been at the top of the list, but since you seem kind enough at Maid Latte, you needn't worry about that." Li says underlining patience. I wonder what that's supposed to mean.

"Don't forget that you have terrible patience especially for boys, but also with people like me, right Maid-san?"

"You're quite the arrogant type, huh? In the long run, hope that someone else beats me to killing you" I say in a kind voice.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I forgot to add that husband of yours-"I didn't let Kaon finish.

I threw a pencil at her, and it lodged itself in between her and Li. Kaon was still trying ot recover and process what happened with a 'what the..' face, but then, suddenly, I hear a burst of laughter from the doorway and see, President Igarashi, once again laughing at my actions.

"When the hell did you get here!? " I yell as if I was accusing him for treason.

"Well, you didn't notice the obvious camera guy," Li says.

"Shut up!"

"Y-you're so mean, Misakii!" She bursts out into fake crying. Kaon laughs at the chain reaction this all caused. I slap the palm of my hand to my head in complete utter exasperation as so many things occurred. I heaved in a heavy sigh that showed many signs of annoyance and almost to the point of defeat.

Out of the corner of my eye, I spotted the two photographers snapping as much photos as possible. I smirked and was especially happy since they were boys, which gave me more the reason to beat them until their insides burst into a million pieces. I brought my hand to the one of the photographer's camera, thus, making him drop it, and push towards the ground, but in mid-air, then brought it upwards and twisted my wrist for his flip.

I looked toward the other guy, did the same, but smashed his camera into pieces instead of his organs. I quickly left the "crime scene" fast, so that no other photographers could get some more inside scoops on Li and her friends. Well, I wouldn't consider myself a friend of anyone in Miyabigaoka, but that's how those pathetic paparazzi view it.

As I strutted down the hallway, looking for some occupation until one of this school's elites showed up to tell me all the crap was over, I thought of what Usui has caused. That idiot, he really must not realize what's going on and what I do for that pervert, even if he is all that smart.

After I perhaps must've rambled in my mind of how much I hated that perverted alien from planet Pheromone, I didn't realize that I had accidentally stepped into the view of other students in the shopping district area in this damned school.

I heard whispers escape their lip-glossed and just plain moist lips saying, _what's with that poor girl doing here? _Or _what's with the dress? It's weird for someone outside of school to be here. _The students murmured amongst themselves, and surely gossip will soon override all other conversations going on and take over.

I settled on to quickly get out of their sights and soon enough took refuge to an uninhabited, but pretty shop, besides the store keeper. While scanning my eyes all over the place, I realize that the shop was a designer clothing store, with a divider in between a neighboring store that seemed to sell class essentials. I glanced at the fancy clothing racks that stood against the wall and some in the middle of the store.

I saw a colorblock-style-looking gradient, striped and flared at the bottomed pullover in which I recognized from a magazine that Sakura had fantasized about on getting…or at least the style. I clicked my tongue, and gave in to my impatience. I had heard from that idiot Usui when I toured here, that the clothes were high-class, but cheap enough that even I could afford. I grabbed the tag from the cord that clung to the shirt, and checked the price.

"Wow," I muttered, "900 yen, all in all. Tax included."

I waited for a few seconds to pass by, and bought the shirt. When I went to cash register, the man gave me an uncertain look, and then decided that he'll just sell the thing anyway despite me not being in uniform. I looked in the bag, and thought on how it was cheap and how Aoi will finally stop nagging me on my unfeminine ways, not like I try not to be unfeminine though. Talk about hitting a bird with two stones. I then, ducked into the stationary shop and bought a bundle of pens, pencils and a single composition notebook for 100 yen, which was, by the way, on sale.

I strolled out of the shop, happy with the bargain I had just got, when I forgot that the students were still there. They murmured once again and I bolted for the nearest exit, which would go toward the club rooms. I ran so that no student could laugh at me as I would have possibly harmed them immensely, and was about to turn into President Igarashi's room when he bumped into me on his way out. "There you are!" he said in a statement but with a much louder voice. It wasn't exactly yelling nor was it exactly a declarative sentence. "

Yes, now would you like to not laugh for once and tell me anything important you perhaps intended to say at that infirmary instead of laughing that made you seek us.

" Oh, yeah…" Igarashi replies in a faltering tone, as if trying to remember what it was.

After a second, he looks at me and casually says, "Oh, just to inform you, Ayuzawa, you better be ready. Go home and pack your bags. There's a slight, minor, change of plans. We're leaving tonight whether you like it or not."

* * *

©OtakuPilots

Hope you guys enjoyed it! Review, and support The Reality Before Their Eyes! We'll continue for you, and stay in touch for notices. Also; I broke up the sentences up a bit since apparently my style of fat paragraphs aren't welcome :p

THIS CHAPTER WAS WRITTEN BY: Fanime_Ninja with revision from df4519 ( df just looked for fluency xD)

Review and support, review and support!


	2. Chapter 2-Recolllections

Author(s): HEY THERE. JUST SO YOU GUYS KNOW, WE ABSOLUTELY DO NOT AND I/WE REPEAT WE SADLY DO NOT OWN KAICHOU WA MAID SAMA! FRANCHISE. ALL CHARACTERS OR PLOT RECALLS ARE PURELY THE WORKS OF THE CREATOR OF THE ORIGINAL PLOT, MANGA AND INFLUENCE OF THE ANIME ADAPTION. ENJOY 'The Reality Before Their Eyes'! REVIEW!

* * *

Chapter 2: Recollection of the Bunny Apples & Friends

When I arrived home an hour or so earlier, Mom and Suzuna both prepared some bunny shaped apples to-go so that I would be reminded of home while in England. When they handed it to me, I had no idea what would be inside, as they handed it to me before I left with my few bags and luggage I had. I recall, I was in a bit of a rush, and Mom and Suzuna together handed me a wrapped bento as I took my leave.

I kind of feel guilty for not making the good-byes a bit short, but it's not like I'm flying straight into my very own grave, but still. I hope they'll be fine, but I'm sure Shinatani (You-kun, Hinata, whatever) will make sure they're doing what they are supposed to do. Or at least I hope so.

I sat on a bench, not too far from my destination, the airport where rests Igarashi's private jet, all exhausted. I didn't take a bus; for I did not want to waste my money on something I haven't used yet-my energy. After all, I only had 7000 about yen in my wallet at the moment, but I would have more money, but I decided to give 60% of two weeks' wage money to Mom and Suzuna so that they would at least have some amount of money while I was gone for who knows for how long. I also would have about 1000 yen more, but I spent that money to keep busy and stuff while running away from my mess in Miyabigoaka.

Then, I remembered the wrapped bento box, Mom and Suzuna both made with care and love and take it out from one of my three bags. I flip the box around, trying to decide if it's really food or just something they decided to pack, but had no boxes or anything to give it to me. After the fifth time I flipped it, my stomach growled. I sigh. I probably wasted all my energy on an hour walk to an airport…just for Usui.

I'm some person, huh? I unwrapped the cloth around it and open the box. Once the soft aroma of fruit hits me I chuckle to myself.

"Couldn't resist the urge to help me remind me that I'm not going away forever?" I whisper to myself. Only a couple bunny apples it into the small and childish looking bento box, but it was enough to make me smile. My family is really one-of-a-kind, and I love them for that. I grab a toothpick with a purpled wrapper tip on it and poke it into a medium-sized bunny apple. I remember how Usui, Shintani, Suzuna, Mom and I ate the apples together because of Shintani's mistake of not holding the stupid box properly.

They never change. I eat a couple, but not all of the apples, as I wanted to save them for later. As much as I wanted to keep eating them all, I finally put the lid onto the bento and was on my merry way. Along the road, it was when I just so happened to see Yukimura and Kanou at a nearby café. I guess those two liked exploring neighboring towns' cafes right after lunch hours.

I attempted to duck and hide, but I felt like it was useless. Obviously, I was out in the open and stood out like fireworks in the sky. I just kept walking, praying that for once, Yukimura better be oblivious.

Yukimura's head turns to look my way, then quickly turns to face Kanou, once again, as if gossiping about me. However, I know for a fact that Yukimura isn't like catty girls who gossip, despite his soft features that make him look female. I almost chuckle, thinking that Aoi-chan would think that Yukimura is more feminine than I. "Hey, is that Prez?" I see Yukimura's lips say to Kanou.

I see the back of Kanou's head nod, say something inaudible, and Yukimura calls, "Hey! Prez!" The people in the café seem to be all staring at the kid who was waving frantically and standing on his chair. I could see he was wearing girl clothes…don't tell me some kids bullied him into cross-dressing _again_.

I silently curse to myself for both getting other people's attention and getting found out of my presence right away.

This time, people are actually laughing and I notice that Kanou is still wearing his Seika uniform. This could ruin Sekia's reputation it gained! Suddenly, I'm pissed and run at amazing speed towards them and exclaim,

"Oi! Get down and take your seat!" Yukimura does as asked, which is what I liked about him, and sits down and greets me hello.

"What are you doing here?" I ask the both of them, with my luggage in hand.

Kanou gestures to the luggage and answers, "We could ask you the same thing," he goes on, "but we just came to eat at a different place, since Yukimura insisted on it."

"Yeah! We just ordered some pastries to eat and a sandwich…even though it's past lunch time. You?" Yukimura says chiming in cheerfully. I hesitate to answer.

Finally after a few seconds past, I replied, "Oh you know I'm just going to…a sleep over at Sakura's with her and Shizuko..." It was a hesitant reply, but Yukimura bought it as usual, and Kanou, being the suspicious character he is, doesn't.

"You don't seem the type to enjoy slumber parties," Kanou says. When he says it I freeze right in place. Yukimura looks at me curiously and seems to be thinking,' that's true, isn't it?'.

"U-um," I start to say in a stuttering matter, but then Kanou interrupts me.

"However, everyone would have guessed that Sakura forced you into doing so, or you had a sudden change of heart." He says simply, eating a piece of cookie. He then quickly added, " which that last part is probably never going to change unless I hypnotized you, but I doubt Usui would allow me to do so."

I heaved a sigh of relief. Thank you, Kanou. He can't hear me, but when I give him the grateful look he understands immediately, and slightly nods a 'you're welcome, no prob'

"Uh, yeah. I should get going to Sakura's. If I don't she'll make sure I stay with her while she rambles about her Kuga-kun from that band she loves so much." I say smiling a bit, and dragging my luggage away. I mocked Sakura's tone when I said, 'Kuga-kun' so that it almost sounded genuine that I was really going to a sleepover, but of course I am not.

"Oh, alright, bye!" Yukimura calls. Kanou waves at me coolly, not giving a shit. I slowly walk away, and yell back, " Yukimura, go change and stop letting those peer pressurin' kids make a statement with you! "

I had forgotten why I ran to them, so it was the least I could do before letting my entire memory slip away. I run and disappear out of their sight within minutes- maybe a couple of seconds, as I tore down the road with my handheld luggage rattling and running over a few rocks and my two bags banging onto my sides without an ounce of mercy.

Despite my tiredness, I kept running. Thankfully, I still had energy from those bunny apples Suzuna and Mom were generous enough to prepare for me, no matter how much were in that bento box.

I kept pushing and running, hoping that I wasn't already late, but I was pretty sure I was almost right on time. But not yet, I'm not yet through with my first stop, before I see that stupid, perverted outer space alien, Usui.

_Bump_. The only time I came into someone's sight was when I accidentally rammed into Vice- president Maki and President Igarashi on my way to meet them outside the designated airport.

* * *

©OtakuPilots

HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED. STAY TUNED FOR SOME UPDATES AND NOTICES ABOUT OUR GROUP IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. BAI.

THIS CHAPTER WAS WRITTEN BY: Fanime_Ninja.

Review and I'll be grateful to you! Sorry it's a short chapter, but you know...it's my first fanfiction to write :p


	3. Chapter 3-My Thoughts

AUTHOR(S): WHAT'S UP EVERYONE, WE'RE HERE TO SAY, WE DO NOT OWN ANY MATERIAL FROM THE KAICHOU WA MAID-SAMA! FRANCISE. THE PLOT (FOR THE MOST PART) IS MINE AS IT IS FANFICTION. PLOT RECALLS, CHARACTERS OR ANYTHING ELSE THAT IS MAID-SAMA! WORK IS PURELY THE RIGHTFUL WORK OF THE CREATOR. Enjoy! :D Review!

* * *

Chapter 3: My Thoughts Run Into Your Illusion Arms

As I walked toward the airport with Maki and President Igarashi, my mind began to voice the things I could not be caught saying verbally. They were the words and thoughts on how much I missed him, on how he might miss me, and how I'll be able to reach him with my voice if I ever get the opportunity to see him. I shake my head in doubt.

Surely, I wouldn't easily reach him, much less free him from the hell he's in now in a day or so, that is if I wanted my head on a plate courtesy of the Duke of Ranchester. It's not like I can't handle Usui's almighty granddaddy or even Gerard Walker's irritating butler, Cedric was his name who is like Kanou in the suspicious category. It's not like the Duke of Ranchester has the power to have my head…right? Anyway, for some unknown reason, I am anxious and worried that I can't perform correctly enough in England in order to reach Usui.

I don't want to feel this way but I do. Perhaps it is the possibility of being suspected by Cedric and then by everyone in the household, but I don't think that's it. I think my true answer, lies with the truth I keep avoiding…that I can't get through this w-without that p-p-perverted outer space alien.

Wait? What am I saying? Ugh! I can't believe I just thought such an idiotic and foolish thing right now! Stupid Usui, why do you make me feel this way even from a place far away? Is that even possible for someone with your perverted brain?

I stamp my feet in frustration and President Igarashi asks, "What is it?" in a casual, but slightly annoyed tone.

"Is it the air in the airport? Surely it is a bother to be surrounded by many people, but worry not we have a private-"spoke Maki, but I cut his speech short.

"N-no. Just keep walking." I reply avoiding their faces and pretending to look at my imaginary watch.

Igarashi shrugged and kept walking saying, "Suit yourself." Maki follows up and says, "As you wish." I nod to them, and keep walking. I decide to avoid thinking about that idiot Usui for the rest of the way we have to walk.

We board the slick private jet, courtesy of Igarashi's rich daddy and take our individual seats. The moment I walk into the private jet, it felt like it was a room found in Miyabigaoka. The seats were a lightly shade of cocoa and seemed to be made of leather. The interior looked fresh, crisp and new with a single beige stripe running along the whole airplane with much food and technologies all inside a plane.

A rush and sensation of wealthiest and high-class plane hits me. It's amazing what the inhabitants of Miyabigaoka live and breathe in. Usui must've had this sort of rich life, which is really hard for me to picture a guy like him living in this sort of thing. This made me seriously realize we both lived extremely different lives before Seika.

Anyway, I don't believe I've been on a plane before, much less a private jet, but this was a good place to start experiencing things, right? I heard plane food was a terrible piece of complete shit, but you know, this is Igarashi's private jet so I don't think that bastard would live to eat that kind of junk for a man of his rank and by judging the way he acts.

After awhile of gaping in awe, (if you count a few seconds as 'awhile' then yes, deal with it) of a plane that screeched wealth, I decided to settle into a seat that was by the middle, but more towards the back area. I glanced around the area I decided to settle in, and found that I did not have much seats surrounding me, but then again I'm on a private jet.

The moment I sat down, a slender, dirty blonde woman greeted me with a neutral smile, and asked me if everything was alright…in English. For a millisecond I did not know how to respond, as this was unorthodox to me, but then I replied, perhaps a bit too hastily,

"O-oh, it's fine! Thanks, I'll settle in, it won't be a long flight, right?"

She nods, and says, "Well, if you call about twelve hours short, then yes. Call my name, Sierra, if you need my assistance, Miss."

She leaves before I could reply, but I was okay with that. I run my hands against the leather and find it really fine material and something I would never buy, as I don't work hard enough for my family…which I should be doing if it weren't for that perverted outer space alien.

President Igarashi took a seat diagonally across from me, but about a row ahead. I think I saw Maki go ahead into the cockpit to help fly the damn machine, so I was stuck with this guy. He did not greet me, so I decided to ask him a question on why the heck were the attendants speaking English.

"Oi, you. Why do the attendants speak English, here?" I say in a snapping tone. "It isn't too bad, we're going to England, are we not, Misaki Ayuzawa?" he replies in the same sort of tone, making sure he puts some mockery when he utters me name. Those words and that mocking tone made me want to punch him and kick the lech until his mouth wouldn't even quiver.

Instead, I huffed real annoyingly and said, "Whatever, it's already nighttime, we should get some rest, so don't do anything stupid like you always do." I say real quickly.

He shrugs and looks ahead, muttering, "I should be the one telling someone like you that. Not me,"

I ignore him and I hear over the intercom, that we're about to take off, and I feel the plane's movement of lurching forward. I quickly take the black and metallic belt and click it into the slot across my lap.

_Click._ The simple sound of a seat belt clicking was crisp, clear and short. I looked out the window and saw that it was already dark and the sky was clear. I saw the mesmerizing, velvety navy blue sky draw closer and closer as we soared higher and higher. If only Usui was here, it would make it even better…maybe, just maybe. I rest my hands onto my lap and make sure that my face isn't facing outwards, as that Igarashi is still there. I shut my eyes as tight as I could and let my mind wander into my thoughts of idiot Usui.

My hand silently goes to my neck, where the heart-shaped necklace rested on my neck. The necklace felt cool on my hands more so than on it wrapped on my neck. I held it in my hand, and squeeze it with all my strength that I had left in me. I felt Igarashi's eyes on me, penetrating me on focus, but I pushed his presence away. I imagine him laughing incessantly and interminably until I was sent to my grave.

I don't need that annoying aura of his in my head, as it now is dedicated to Usui...for now and unfortunately, I was… Then, my thoughts wander around, scampering about, in which they all danced in unison in my brain a dance that spelled out how I felt about that perverted stalker. I was tempted to swat my hand in real life, as if I were trying to shoo away a fly. Those little thoughts of mine were really getting one my nerves, making a complete fool out of me.

Then, those stupid little thoughts finally dispersed and I saw Usui's face. My heart skipped a beat, just seeing his face. I shook this feeling off. Don't be stupid again, Misaki. He was wearing that expression of neutrality, and not caring what's going on in his surroundings, but vigilant as ever. I saw him try a variety of different suits with Gerard complimenting on every suit he tried on, regardless of its color or style. He tried on leopard print, zebra print, then a random purple tailcoat with yellow dots. Geez, Gerard really is stupid, isn't he in both fashion and intelligence. Much less, a real weakling, seeing Gerard's condition and state he's in.

When Gerard finally found a suit that seemed to compliment Usui's eyes, Usui would wear it, but with a look of hate in his eyes. Usui gingerly wore it when told to, and when told to behave proper in front of the tailors and menders. He would walk out of that shop, and a bunch of girls would be incessantly on his tail, that is until he wavers past them, without hesitation and simply say,

"Not interested. Sorry." Of course, some girls would be heartbroken, which made me pissed since the guy didn't even try to use careful words, but then a part of me knew he was doing it for me. I silently congratulated him on not being a pervert or stalker at the very least.

I almost blushed at how his actions have a meaning behind those unreadable green eyes of his. I wanted so badly just to tackle that idiot right now and tell him to wake up and come back, but I knew I cannot. As much as I really wanted to let his embrace hug me upon sight, he isn't here, this is all an illusion, a trick of the light…but he will be, soon. At least I hope so if all goes well in my façade at the castle as a maid.

After bits of blurry pieces of Usui touring Britain and everything, he goes to a rich people party. A giant ballroom with many tables and much food enough to feed ten towns appears before my eyes, along with that idiot Usui. Before my eyes was laid a ballroom of wealth and filled with people who were rich enough to enter and appreciate its glory.

This time, whenever someone would approach him he would give short, sweet and straight to the point replies, in which gave few options to reply with, but either way, the guests and him would chuckle and laugh with one another. No one looked to be bored or bothered by Usui or his being.

It seems this new prince of England is very entertaining when he, in reality is not… Then, he would be chiming into conversations awkwardly, but despite this, the guests would invariably laugh and let him join in. Have these rich folks gone blinded by Usui's wealth?

I bet if they thought he was poor, they would have shown him neither pity nor mercy in their words and eyes. However, I wanted to believe that if I took Usui away for my own good that those people and those around him would not be affected what so ever. I swear that this kid sure made an impact on me, even from a far.

I pondered and mused over what was laid before my eyes. What those people right now, and Usui, too was having their sort of fun. They were happy, well except Usui, seemed to enjoy the company with all their heart's content. I did not want to take away those people's happiness, but would I want to experience Usui's presence out of my life?

Surely, he went there for a reason, but Gerard and his oh so happy butler, Cedric, will make sure he will be too far out of my grasp…so far ahead in the race, that I can't even see him in my line of sight anymore. My throat almost lets out a sound of pity and sadness, but I stop myself. I really miss Usui already, and despite what I think, I want him to be here right next to me by his own free will.

I sound incredibly selfish, don't I? I can't let him go so easily…but…do I truly want something that benefits me, or benefits the entirety of a nation, England?

* * *

©OtakuPilots

Let's hope you guys enjoyed it, sorry it's very dragging and whatnot, but you know this is more like an introduction to what is going to take place. Don't worry- there'll be a Usui P.O.V. but not perhaps a whole chapter…actually no, you'll see, as I am not sure yet. Oh, and make sure to check out Fairy Tail fanfictions by us, coming soon...specifically by one of our group members: DeathAND Phantomhive'sDearestFriend :p but whatever! Oh and Maid-Sama! Oneshots will perhaps be made by df4519, who is a part of our little fanfiction making group who helps revise the storyline (in fluency) :D! ( Might be awhile until those get up and running though .)

This Chapter was Written by: Fanime_Ninja revisions: None

Thanks for all of your support, don't forget to **review**, as I appreciate them!


	4. Chapter 4-A Foreign Land

Author(s): Another piece to the puzzle is added, and now we shall begin...but to clarify, we do not and unfortunately probably never will own Kaichou wa Maid-sama and its characters and plot recalls. The original cast of Maid-sama is purely the works of the creator. Be notified that the people inside the castle in England are people I have made up [exception of: Gerard, Cedric, Usui, Duke of Ranchester, or that widowed husband of Patricia (Usui's mother)] But then again those characters were made in spite of this awesome creation..so whatever I guess :p **CH.5=USUI P.O.V.**

* * *

Chapter 4: A Foreign Land Where We Barely Reach

"Miss, Miss, wake up," a voice said shaking my arm gently, "Your lunch meal is here, I'll leave it on your table, if that's alright." The voice sounded like the flight attendant from earlier. I slowly open my eyes, and adjust to the light, little by little, piece by piece. I groan and mutter loudly in Japanese, "Ugh, okay yeah, thank you," I switch to English, realizing my mistake saying, "You may leave it there, thanks so much." She nods and leaves the tray of porridge and slightly greased chicken on my table. Right after she sets the tray down, she whips around and grabs Pocari Sweat water from her cart. "Here," she says smiling, and handing it to me. "Thank you…Sierra" I reply in English. Apparently, before I could say the last syllable in her name, she was hurrying away to attend the groaning Igarashi's needs. What a wimp.

A familiar voice blares over the intercom. My senses suddenly went vigilant, waiting for the voice to say, "Ayuzawa Misaki, Tora Igarashi and myself, we are to arrive in a few short minutes without a hitch. Please remain in your seat for the course of the few minutes. Thank you." I sighed. Ah, it was Maki, no surprise there. I fastened my loosely strapped seat belt by pulling the black strip of cloth with all my might and all my channeled anger towards that idiot Usui in order for the stupid thing to budge. I grit my teeth rather harshly that it almost fazed me and loosened my tight grip. When it finally tightened so that it almost made an outline of my lower waist, I rubbed my hands together and whisper, "Finally." I felt my body then lurch forward and I realized we were going to land anytime soon. I decide to glance over at where Igarashi had sat and see that he's no longer there. I hope he freaking moved, not go into the lavatory to go take a piss or something. Actually, I hope he did, as he would be all over the place.

"We have successfully alighted," echoed a pilot over the intercom in English, "You may leave now." Gosh, the pilot sounded almost irritated, then again flying for about twelve hours is a long way without any rest. However, the least the guy could've said was saying that politely, but I doubt that the pilot would've been successful.

I grab my bags from the backroom, and I walk down the rolling stair case that led to England. The first thing I spot was a giant clock tower that seemed pretty significant in English history. I tried to remember what the clock was called from Li's 101 English history and culture, but all I could come up with was, 'Big something'. I sighed in exasperation and Igarashi turned in response. He spoke in English, which makes sense since we're in England. "It's Big Ben," he paused and added, "Didn't Li teach you that?" I roll my eyes and glare at President Igarashi. I almost didn't catch his last phrase.

I reply, "Sure, but having been trained for two weeks or so in the language, grammar, and culture of this cursed land!" I made sure to say it in Japanese, so that these Englishwomen and men wouldn't curse me out or something. President Igarashi just shrugged and beckoned for Maki. Maki rushed over and just waited patiently. "At any rate, we're at the Castle or something. You best better behave yourself, if you want Usui back. You need to make a good impression on the people, and it's a good way to test your new little controlled personality, yes?" He said that once again in English.

" That's true, I heard they-" Maki started to say, but Igarashi cut him off. "Wait a sec, where's your temporary hair dye and gray eye contacts?" "What the hell are you talking about? President Igarashi slightly laughed and said, " Usui and Gerard would recognize you immediately, but I reckon Usui would find you out, unless you seriously take a personality check. Maki." Maki immediately turned around to a piece of luggage, not mine, and fished out three boxes with some blonde lady on the front whipping her hair around. He also held a small sky blue with a mixture of light pink case. " Uh, what the heck is that?" I said pointing at the case. " As President Igarashi had said, gray colored eye-contacts." He lifted up the case and threw it at me. I caught it and then he chucked all three boxes of the blonde girl at me. "WHAT THE HECK!" I yell. " And now, hair dye. Oh, here's some blush makeup..." Igarashi said, trying to keep his cool. He tossed it underhanded at me and I caught it. " Okay, I understand the eye contacts and dye," I say setting the three boxes on the ground, but holding the cosmetics bag as high as my lower chest, " but why makeup?" " Your skin tone. Now go into the bathroom on the plane and change. You have…" Igarashi said trailing off. "About fifteen minutes. Use only one bag from one of the boxes. The other ones keep into your room at the castle." Maki said almost on cue. I nod and pick up the boxes rather gingerly. I huffed, "Fine, fine."

I arose from the plane bathroom as a gray eyed, blonde and a shade lighter skinned woman. " Awesome, " Igarashi said, " You look like a real English girl, but except here's some flats. Change them." "Really" I said scowling at the earth toned red flats with a silver buckle. I took it anyway, and kicked off my sneakers and place on the flats. I looked myself up and down and raised my thumb. "I think I'm ready," I say with my thumb lifted up. "Yep. Now, I don't need to baby you, I'll just text you some tips randomly, oh and from the rest of the crew." "Great" I say really sarcastically.

"Wow," I murmur as I stepped into the castle. " this is one bad-ass castle" I say that last part in Japanese. Igarashi probably would've glared at me, but I was on my own. Surprisingly, the flats seemed more comfortable than I thought, but not as comfy as sneakers. There was a person who told me to wait for one of the maids or butlers and so I waited in armoire chair. I silently tapped my foot into I saw a maid with dirty blonde hair bounce up towards me. " Hey, hi, Miss…" she looked at her clipboard and frantically tapped her finger on which was my name. Hey, what name did Igarashi even use anyway? " You are, Miss Angela? Angela Harmen? What a nice name, suits your blonde hair," she went on, " You're that girl Mister Igarashi sent, let's see if you're real good and all. Angela, you are applying for…head maid of group AC." I hesitated, and kicked my leg at my luggage to take my mind off things. Really? What name? "Uh, yes. What do I have to do to apply? I believe I already sent over my application but are there any things you need to tell me a-about?" I say, stumbling upon the last word. " Ah, sweetie you're probably older than me, so don't worry. Yeah, just follow me. I'll show you our little group AC. We deal with that Takumi Walker guy all the way up the tower. We're a special group put together just to handle him and chores too, but he's a bit of a hassle at times. Between you and me, he's a real charmer and cutie!" I nod and follow her. If you think I'm jealous then you're effing wrong. Of course all girls love the guy!

We come to the kitchen…or one of the kitchens on floor four. A girl wiping a final dish, saw the door swing open and immediately asks, "Who's the chick?" "Angela Harmen, and Mari would you care to explain some things to her about being a maid?" Mari scoffed and replied, " Just don't get caught by the duke and you'll get to keep your head." She walked away and went by the table to read. At the table there was another girl, but her hair was pulled back into a pony tail and she was eating piece of bread. " Hi, Carie. What's up-oh." She said looking at me. " New girl..Harmen right?" "I'm Ailsa, welcome head maid. Oh and sorry about Mari." She said extending out her hand. I grabbed it. " Oh, well I'm flattered, thanks! I say, trying out my personality. I make a show of lifting up one of my shoulders as if shrugging off kindness. " Anything I need to know about this place?" Carie left, and Ailsa, her flaming orange red hair flipping against the side of her face. I'm surprised they allowed such a hair color. " Just do as you're told, don't listen to Takumi Walker no matter how hot he is, have a good amount of stamina stored, make friends, if you see the Takumi guy wandering around the mansion place tell him to go back and work to your fullest." Ailsa adjusted her hair band of black and white frills and her hands then neatly folded onto her lap. She was real mature, especially in that long maid dress.

"You need a maid outfit," Carie announced walking in with a neatly folded maid outfit and said, "here, Angela." I almost didn't turn around, but after a split second I spun around and said, " Oh of course. I'll be back." I say taking the outfit and walking towards the bathroom that was all the way at the other side of the banister. I heard Carie call, " You can roam and explore the place afterwards if you want!" I call back a "yes" and look at the distance I've to travel. "Well.. Shit." I mutter in Japanese. I walk around the whole perimeter until I reached the bathroom. I shut and lock the door and change into the long maid outfit. It made me feel like I was back at Maid Latte, working with Manager…then again I realized that the people I met back at the kitchen seemed like my co-workers at Maid-latte.

After I had changed, I emerged from the bathroom, with a black ribbon in my hair, and a headband of white and black. Since I already had some advice and an easy acceptance for the job and by my new co-workers-except for Mari, I decided to roam around the place. Surely, I wouldn't get in trouble after all Carie said I could, so why the heck not? I walked up a to a certain extent long flight of stairs, except going up. Along my little adventure, I ran into fairly amount of maids and butlers, to which I smiled and greeted them in a friendly matter. I ran into another group of maids…group DA in another kitchen and they asked me to send a basket of fruits Gerard told for group, my group AC to deliver, but was accidently brought to the wrong maid group. I nodded and replied, " No hassle…" It was a relatively faltering tone, but they gave me the basket anyway to deliver. Now I have to face that perverted stalker for sure. I looked at the tag and saw that the basket was from this wealthy noble family or whatever and climbed up another flight of stairs.

It wasn't until I reached about the seventh or eighth floor when I saw a pretty lonely hallway. I decided to venture in the hallway and at a right turn, by the end of the interminable corridor, I saw a door. I mused over what would be behind that door, and decided that it probably was a noble's office or something…or perhaps a backroom. I thought that Usui would perhaps be in a room with more populated rooms, not alone. I knocked on the door knowing that it was invariable that I was going to do so anyway. I knocked on it twice and said, " Hello?" But I said it in a lighter and obviously in a different tone than I would when I would speak Japanese. I waited for almost certainly a minute and thirty seconds and took it upon myself to slowly open the door. I had a feeling something was behind this door and that no matter what I had to open the door.

I opened the door and peered in. I saw a neatly fixed twin bed, a night table, a coffee table and fireplace and when I craned my head towards the left, I saw the outline of a lean, well-built man reading a reasonably thick and bulky brown book. It seemed to be a journal. The only source of light was radiant light from the curtained windows that were shut tightly and a small reading light to read, while it was sunny outside. What an idiot this person is. The guy looked so engrossed into the book that he was enough to be deaf. Well, I can't blame him, I've experienced it before. I didn't want to break the silence and the tension I sensed, but when my eyes adjusted through the gray eye contacts and when the reading light accidently was shone on the guy's face I almost fainted. I swore I saw a locks and strands of that spiky-looking-but-soft blonde hair and a glimpse of those emerald bejeweled, but hard to figure out eyes. " Usui." I whisper so low that no one but I could hear, not even Cedric I bet.

I pushed open the door wider so that the bright lights of the place shone into the very dim lighting of the room. I knocked on the door, this time louder, now pissed that the idiot wouldn't answer me twice. _Twice! _I cleared my throat and placed the basket in font of me, so that it seemed like I was coming in just to transport the basket. " Excuse me, Tak-kumi" The sound of his first name sounded truly odd and singularity on my tongue. Stupid Usui strikes again, the little ass.

"Oh, yes?" he says incredibly annoyed not looking up from his journal book. Don't tell me he keeps a diary but I highly am having an uncertainty about that. "Just a delivery from Withrow Dawes." I say. "Set it there, on that table. Dismissed. Send him my regards." He says distastefully. I roll my eyes. "Whatever you say, master." I say that last part real sarcastic and this makes Usui raise his head up. Oh...I'm screwed I really shouldn't said that… He isn't supposed to find out…until he's allowed to roam the place freely. "Are you new?" He asks suddenly curiously, and getting up to switch on the lights. "Um, yes." I say through gritted teeth but flawless English. I guess my anger suddenly arisen in me pushed my English to become flawless. He's now about a yard away, from switching on the lights. "Mr. Takumi, please excuse me, as I have other businesses to attend to, "I say turning my heel to leave. Usui switches on the lights and catches my arm.

"No harassing the maids, Sir Takumi Walker," I said as he turned me to face him. I silently prayed hysterically in my head that he wouldn't suspect too much. Gosh, now that I see him up close, a flood of memories, minor and major comes rushing to my head. It really is Usui. He's well, and idiotic as ever. I'm glad he's well and doing fine, but apparently he's cooped up in this room- what a perverted alien deserves. Heh, I almost smirk competitively at that.

I sigh silently out of relief. When it truly dawned on me that it was the legit Usui, I felt my whole body go numb. This feeling, this sensation of worry but happiness hits me with full force, but I try my best to push it away. I can also feel the rush of my blush creeping into my skin, leaving me looking like I wore a light shade of pink blush makeup on my skin. I tried my best to also push that away and my results were an almost translucent pink…I think.

"If you're new, then why are you here." Usui said piercing my eyes as if he saw right through my contacts. He said it as a sentence. I spoke up, but my mouth almost dry, " I merely have a friend to recommend me. However, that is none of your concern. Terribly sorry to rain on your parade. As usual, Usui's face remained expressionless. " Prez," he continued, " Ayuzawa or maid."

I had to tear my eyes away in order for me to continue with my silly masquerade I put on myself. His question was indirect but clear. I then promptly rolled my shoulders- not too visible to see that I was, pulled away from Usui and brushed off the specks of dirt off of it. I really wanted to tackle him, as I said before, but I couldn't let that lech that brought me here, down.

Then, I looked straight into his eyes with the paltry confidence I was able to squeeze out of my meager brain. I said, "I am none, whoever this Ayuzawa gal is. What I do know is that I am part of Group AC, who is the group to deliver or whatever do things for you. I do not know a girl with a Chinese girl," I made sure to use 'Chinese' to show my stupidity and my carelessness about which was which, "So therefore, you must conclude to call me by my proper name, Angela Harmen. If you please, get it right"

"No." Oh gosh.

"Why?"

"I don't want to." Same old in Japan, same old in England…Stupid Usui.

"Well, then why not?"

"Because," Answer it you pervert! I don't have all day. Make it short and something un-suspicious is all I ask of somebody reminiscent of you.

"Because…?"

"It's because Ayuzawa is standing right in front of me." Shit.

"Who the heck is this Ayuzawa young woman? I do not know her or am her" Stubborn as always.

"I insist, she is," Just stop talking idiot Usui!

I throw my hands up in irritation. He's making things so hard. I really wanted to spill things out, but regrettably I could not. I sucked in a lungful of air, and kept unrelenting on.

"Don't be a big baby, I'm Angela Harmen." I stressed my 'name' for effect, "Not the Chinese girl. Understand that we are two different people Mr. Takumi"

It seriously made me annoyed at myself for referring to myself as the "Chinese girl" but I guess it was enough to make me look like a delinquent or something. Well, since foreigners decided to stereotype all Asians as Chinese most of the time, why not try it? I realized now that I said his first name with ease. Wow… I'm stupid aren't I?

All of a sudden, it struck me that I didn't hear a rejoinder from Usui as swiftly. I looked up at him and his eyes were came across straight down, but still were the equivalent poker faced look he had on back in Japan and all those other memories we had before becoming..."close". Well, the first part was more peculiar rather than the impassive look.

"I apologize I mistook you for someone else. Dismissed." You can tell his stubbornness behind the tone, but I shrugged it off. He waved his hand at the door, but didn't pay attention, as he began to saunter back to his seat and read the broad and wide journal that still rested on the desk's center, still open to a random page. I observed that he was nearing the end of the journal. Wow, I was surprised he gave in, but something told me he wasn't done suspecting me just yet. "My pleasure, Mister Walker. Good to meet you." I went into the doorway and bowed my head slightly before turning away from the room Usui was in. My heart pounded brutally against my chest once my back turned, but then again over the course of these weeks and so when has it not?

And as soon as I was out of his room and his sights…

I ran.

* * *

(c) OtakuPilots

End of chapter 4 of 'TRBTE'. We hope you guys enjoyed it, and there are no notifications or anything except…THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR AWESOME SUSTAINMENT AND CONTINUOUS SUPPORT. **_Okay, Chapter 5 is definitely AN USUI P.O.V. ALL OF IT_**. Yes, and I know her disguise name is crap, terribly sorry I couldn't find a good enough name that suits Misa-chan~.

Review and keep on supporting! Next Maid-sama! Chapter will be out shortly...hopefully (No promises!). Thanks and again, Review, if you please. It is appreciated.

THIS CHAPTER WAS WRITTEN BY: Fanime_ninja Revisions: None


	5. Chapter 5-A Room Where I Can't see You

Author(s): Konnichiwa~! Just a quick message for you guys. We absolutely are positive we do not own Kaichou wa Maid-sama! Characters (excluding the groups and maids and butlers.) or plot recalls. The plot is made up by me and some similar work done here and in Maid-sama anime or manga is unintended. No copyright infringement anticipated! Enjoy. Review**. ****Note: THIS IS AN USUI P.O.V. OF PREVIOUS CHAPTER.**

* * *

Chapter 5: A Room Where I Can't See 'You'

USUI P.O.V.

It was another average, boring and not to mention uneventful day in the life…of well, me. Call me the new Prince of England, Usui Takumi, Takumi Walker or even refer to me as Gerard's little brother if you want to get killed, but this is what I'm called here now that Gerard has introduced me to this life, the life I once escaped. Honestly, if that silly Misa-chan were here, my day would've been filled to the brim with stalking and fulfilling my duty as the perverted outer space alien and perverted stalker. I need to live up to my name you know.

Unfortunately, I had no idea what I'd be in for when I came to a decision to come to England and attempt to fix things with my family, who by the way, disowned me. Yeah, girls love me, whom I don't certainly enjoy, but it's not all it's cracked up to be, unless I was a real pervert. (Don't tell Ayuzawa) Nevertheless, I can't endure these wealthy trials of meaningless crap meanwhile trying to secure my family relationship as something healthy.

Because of that pitiful step-brother of mine-ugh-Gerard, decided it was a swell idea to take away my cell phone from me- much like a teenager getting punished for getting drunk at some party or missing curfew by a land slide, I've lost all sources of contact with my favorite maid. I can imagine her anguish, anger, and neutralism on the other side of the world. It's a shame really, I wanted more details on her next underwear for me to keep close to heart and to remember her by. Aha, just kidding.

I awoke to a morning of clear, blue, and sunny skies of England. Hooray. I was generally- no actually entirely bored when I awoke, dawning on me that it was day…in England. I wasn't particularly ecstatic or genuinely happy to perhaps go shopping for another tuxedo for another party, help the terrible chef cater for a party or spending time with that sickly Gerard and his butler whom Gerard nicknamed Ceddy.

So, I concluded with sitting at the edge of my bed, contemplating about Japan, Ayuzawa…and Licht. Licht's probably fine, the damned cat will scourge the whole place for food I'm sure, and Ayuzawa...hmm. Maybe is Shintani trying to play catch up while I'm gone? Actually, Mr. Third Rate has to kill me before Mr. Third Rate can take my Ayuzawa away from me. Of course, to which I think he would foolishly and stupidly perish under my skill set. The only thing that could pop into my mind other than her daily predictable ways was using that notable perseverance of hers to try and rescue me all the way from Japan. Evidently, I found that impossible even for Prez, if she were to try the façade and charade path. I'd see her taking the head-on method, rather than that crap that only Igarashi or the elites would dare suggest.

_Knock. Knock. Knock_. The sounds of knocking on the door hurriedly was probably Carrie with my breakfast this fine morning. I heard her voice ring out from behind the shut door. " Takumi Walker…!" Looks like Carrie's in a rush today. I sighed annoyingly and got up from the side of my bed to open the door for Carrie. She must have her hands full. As soon as I pushed aside the door, Carrie came bouncing in, her dirty-blonde hair recoiling with pep in her every step. She took a slight head bow in my direction and set the metallic tray on my coffee table in the center of the room. As she did all this she kept saying a diminutive bit too piercingly for my tastes, "Good morning, Sir Takumi Walker! New recruit for my group, she's going to be the new head, hear she's a real nice young woman" I nodded and replied, "Okay." The dirty-blonde kept tumbling the words out of her mouth, " I'll be right back with- uh orange juice or milk?" I answered, "Water. That's it" I said water not to piss her off, as Carrie is not easily pissed off, but because I gained a meal attaining only foods made of wheat or grain. Water is best preferred when I eat grains and it's odd to have orange juice without fruits. "Got it!" Carrie yelled scribbling on a torn piece of paper and running out the door frantically. She's real naïve alright.

I took a cushioned pillow and threw it towards the coffee table. I sat at the table, looking down on the contents of the tray. For today's breakfast, I had butter or cream cheese c hoice for my piece of toast, a few small blueberry muffins and two scones. The medium sized tray seemed to the point of being overloaded, but not exactly. I noticed I had an extra scone as usual- I always had scones accompanied with breakfast. I guess Gerard was kind enough to give me an extra scone today for being a good boy. I guess now I'm a dog, being rewarded for my behavior, but I'm not some stupid, puny dog like Shintana/ Mr. Third Rate. was about to reach for a scone, when I saw a piece of paper that looked firm and had a green border surrounded with words in tidily written script. I took it into my hands and slipped on my glasses that had taken residence in my pocket more often. The front had my name written in it, no doubt about it, and the inside…well. Once I opened the folded paper, the words popped out at me, with the words inscribed with that unmistakable tone in the writing:

_To: My Dearest Step-Bro Takumi Walker (Or Usui if you be adamant)_

In my mind, I rolled my eyes. On the outside, I cringed inwardly and blinked.

_Since, lately, you've been a …somewhat cooperative step-brother and respectable heir to our high ranks, here in England that if I shall have passed into the afterlife, you have earned yourself an extra provision of food to your meals. It's an adequate amount of fairness to congratulate you for. Perhaps soon if you keep it up, you may join me for breakfast or lunch time. Enjoy the scone, bro!_

_Fr: -Gerard-_

I blinked my eyes twice, and shut them for a second long on the second blink.

I was processing the turn of events all written on this slip of cardstock. Did he just call me…bro? My extra scone wouldn't be enough to compensate for my scarred reaction to my step-brother calling me bro. Why would he, Gerard Walker, do such a thing? It's completely not in his damned nature.

I would've appreciated without that bro part or the feeling of a dog, because only Ayuzawa can do that.

I overlooked my food and wished that I could have the Maid Latte's cooking. The tastes of Japan are very tempting. I settled down, now more comfy and getting over the fact that I was called bro, I tossed the piece of cardstock into a nearby grayish trash bin and made it. I already anticipated it though, since my angle and arm strength were pulled to match right exactly into the trash bin's center. I went back to my breakfast and was forced to deal with a grainy and wheat breakfast today. Why couldn't they at least spare a fruit, egg, pancake or something else instead of carbs?

I hoped that tomorrow would bring me an omelet I cooked and not some cruddy high class chef cooked.

Eh, actually what do I care? All I care is getting through with all this mending things with my family and then I'm off back to Japan. For good. It's already a burden enough I deal with Mr. Third Rate and Igarashi back there.

Grabbing the silverware knife, I flick my wrist for a good amount of cream cheese and spread it on my toast. Then, I quickly swiped my knife along the butter container, resulting in a thin layer of butter that would rest on top of the cream cheese. This way I was able to get a taste of both worlds. Following that was eating the miniature muffins and one of the scones. I didn't feel like eating the rest of my meal up. I picked up the scone plate where the one scone rested and separated it from the tray itself and its contents. I'd save it for later.

Before I could think another thought, I heard a knock and Carrie came into the room. She was carrying a napkin and my water that I had asked for earlier. Her bob cut hair that almost barely touched her shoulders framed her face, and she sort of reminded me of Honoka from Maid Latte, except without the dark personality.

"Here's your water." She said placing the water on the table in front of me. "Thanks." I say, gripping the cool glass with my fingers. "You're welcome," she goes on, "About that new maid girl, her name is…Angela Harmeen I think, Actually, Harmen. If she comes by, be nice to her will ya?" I just nodded and drank from the glass.

Once I was finished and dabbed my mouth with the napkin provided, and I exhaled saying,

"Whatever makes you happy."

"That's excellent! No, awesome! Oh and here's a tuxedo provided for tonight's gala for just an undemanding welcoming party for you." She wore a small smile on her fairly Caucasian skinned face.

I sighed out while taking the tuxedo from her hands, "Great," I said a little bit annoyed. She said, "Alright I'll-"I began unbuttoning my first few buttons on my white shirt and Carrie yelled, "With all due respect sire," she went on, but louder," wait for me to get out!" and slammed the door behind her.

And that, ladies and gentlemen was how to get a female maid,-not a cross dressed Yukimura, to buzz off.

Again, I went on to read the so saddening the tale of my late mother…Hooray. At any rate, my little snack of who knows Gerard plans, is supposed to arrive…soon. Then, I hear silent, but careful footsteps approach. Obviously, it isn't Carrie, maybe that quiet but deadly girl, Mari? Eh, who knows? Possibly some lost fan girl who somehow snuck past. Then, I heard the almost silent footsteps enter the lone corridor where my room resides in. They stop at my door and they hesitate to knock or come in.

I let them wait out there to build up the courage to come in. Was it that new maid girl Carrie talked about? Who knows, so I just kept reading to pass the time. A few seconds ticked by, and the slow creak of the door swung open. I only saw the door, and decided it wasn't important to see who it was anyway. I heard a soft sound emit from the maid's mouth, but then she shakes it off immediately as she uttered some words. Then, she spoke.

"E-excuse me Tak-kumi," her voice said firm, but trembling as it spilled. I roll my eyes and look down at the journal pretending to read. With annoyance in my voice, I reply, " Oh, yes?" She waits a second before answering. "Nothing really, but here's a delivery sent by Withrow Dawes I presume?" She says with confidence. "Set it there, on that table. You are dismissed. Send him my utmost regards" I answer in monotone, but could strike people as distasteful. There's a dead silence and the intensity builds up in the room. Then, a sarcastic, annoyed tone comes out, "Whatever you say, dear Master,"

Upon hearing those words, my head snaps up. I decide to break the ice by asking, " You're the new girl here?" " Um…yes." She grits her teeth slightly, and turns towards the door to leave. " If you excuse me, Sir Takumi, I have other businesses to attend to, so please excuse me, sir." She says politely and starts walking away. I get up quickly and dash to switch open the lights. A split second before I could hesitate any longer, I catch her arm before she could take the last step out of the door.

"Ahem, no harassing the maids, Takumi." The maid said. I ignore her statement and retort, " If you're new here, then how come you're at this rank already?" The girl hesitates and said, " I merely have a friend to recommend me. However, that is none of your concern. Terribly sorry to rain on your parade." I shake my head and look at her straight in the eye. They were gray eyes, but something told me that behind those gray eyes laid something hidden beneath the storms that the eyes procured. She's hiding something. The next words that would tumble out were words I haven't said in awhile and longed for. Can it be? Is it true? What charade is she pulling? "Prez," I begin with calmness in my voice, " Ayuzawa, or maid?" Those words take the maid by surprise. She breaks off my stare and looks away. She's deep in thought.

" I am none of the above, whoever this Ayuzawa gal is. What I do know is that I am part of Group AC, that helps you out, I guess," she continues, " I am not that Chinese girl, but you must conclude to call me by my proper name if you wish. Angela Harmen. Please, get it right." She almost sounded pleading, but I'm not letting this one go yet.

"No."

"Why?"

"I don't want to."

"Well, then why not?"

"Because,"

"Because…? What?"

"It's because Ayuzawa is standing right in front of me."

"Who the heck is this Ayuzawa young woman? I do not know her or am her" She's stubborn, but still doesn't show much firmness in her voice.

"I insist, she is," I decided to press on.

" Don't be a big baby. I am Angela Harmen," she stressed out her last name so it sounded like Harmeen, "Please understand I am not this Chinese girl. I'm sorry."

I let it go. I didn't feel like arguing like this if "Angela" didn't have any proof in her words, or looks. No matter what, I am not giving up if this is truly my Misa-chan. Why would she need to hide this from me? It doesn't matter to me unless it involves her, and I never wanted her to get involved in this. However, if she did, she can tell me as she is capable. I cast my eyes down and saunter back to my reading. "I apologize I mistook you as someone else. You can be dismissed."

"My pleasure Mr. Takumi Walker, pleasure to meet the famous prince," "Angela" said leaving the door. Once she closed the door, I heard the thunder of her footsteps running down the hallway. What was she running from?

It's almost like she left me forever.

* * *

©OtakuPilots

Hope you enjoyed! Review if you can, and sorry I couldn't capture Usui's personality much better.

THIS CHAPTER WAS WRITTEN BY: Fanime_ninja Reivsions: None.


	6. Chapter 6-Cries When Hope is Dim

**AN:** Enjoy 'TRBTE". We apologize with all our hearts, though demented, that for _any_ of those fans of this fanfiction. I haven't updated so sorry (writer's block), and yes, in the manga that arc was over. :D It was cute, but a bit cheesy in my opinion—but that's shoujo. And, yes I will try to continue, even if I am stressed out :p Anyway, Let's move on!

Disclaimer: We don't own Maid-sama ;-;

* * *

Chapter 6: Cries When Hope is Dim

I ran as fast as my legs could carry me, and soon found myself a floor directly from Usui's…or so I think. The maid outfit didn't help much in terms of running, but of course, this was all for the sake of masquerading. I took in shaky breaths and allowed my body to rest upon a clean, white column that supported the upper floor.

I let my head rest, and looked 'round for any bystanders or witnesses. I take note attentively for any whispers, movements or footsteps, but I hear none. I inhale a deep breath, and once I resolved that no one was nearby to the very least, eavesdropping, I slammed my head abruptly against the column.

It hurt a little, but I didn't care. Did I really just see Usui? The Usui Takumi I once saw as a perverted alien?

F*ck. This was too frustrating. I crumple down to my knees, my head still against the column. I trembled miserably. Am I trembling that much over a guy? _Misaki, Usui really has changed me..,_ I tell myself, inanely.

I seal my eyes tight as I could, trying to have them act as an indissoluble dam to house my everlasting tears, but it was futile. My closed eyes administered to produce tears that slipped from under my closed eyelids and onto my lap, staining the white apron cloth of my uniform. I tried to wipe my tears away, but they kept coming, like a flood.

That idiot Usui. Baka, baka.. I could almost kill him. He's alive, he's well, he's doing moderately fine. It was so hard to even face him, it seemed so much easier in my head. It's already hard enough that I have to lie to him about myself, and on top of that, he even asked me a heartbreaking question. I recall what he said, '_Ayuzawa, Prez or Maid?" _

DAMN.

I slam my fist rigidly on the ground, hoping no one was below me. I didn't think encountering Usui so soon would be this hard. Suddenly, I'm no longer pissed at him, but rather upset that I have to do this. If only he wasn't part of the Walkers….no I shouldn't act egoistically. I still have to work on that new personality of mine, but I would also have to convince Usui for now.

I really didn't think this through, didn't I? I guess I've become the fool, and Usui the ever so wonderful, genius, locked in a room. I'm so helpless..so weak here. For once, I am powerless over my surroundings and the people around me (despite being the new head maid…) and all I could do as of right now, is to think of my goal.

I knew before of the start of this, that there'd be consequences for myself, but I wish I didn't have any obstacles obstructing my path. I wish that my path was clear as the sunlight the sun projects onto the earth, rather than a dark murky mess with unforeseen twists in it.

This was only the beginning though. I'd have to get over this soon enough; after all I am still earning money, right? What the hell am I saying? Have I gone insane? Money doesn't matter, even if it is for my family. Shintani is caring for Suzuna and Mom just fine while I'm away, anyway.

All that matters right now is me finding the correct key put of all the damning keys in the pile in order to unlock Usui's door and set him free. However, that isn't an easy task.

I wrap up my thoughts when I hear footsteps echo from the stairwell. I allow a few more tears to roll off my cheeks, and wet the ground below me. I pick my pitiful body and wipe my face with my sleeve, vigorously, hoping my face wasn't puffy from crying. I cleared my throat, patted my maid uniform and wore for what I felt was the cheesiest smile on Earth.

I walked towards the stairwell and was greeted by Mari, climbing her way up, with a folded collar shirt in her hands. She stared at me straightforwardly and bluntly, with not much of an expression written on her face.

After a minute of looking at one another, she plaintively said, "Move," I suppressed a scoff and rolling of my eyes and put on an apologetic smile.

" Oh, I'm sorry," I answered, stepping towards the side. As Mari passed my shoulder, she whispered, "You better wash your face," I almost froze in place, was I that obvious?

When she was at the top, and I was still in the center where she brushed past me, she spoke, "You can only cry, when you lose something, not when you give up," she went on annoyed," you were a bit loud with the punches, by the way. Nevertheless, adapt or get fired. That's the way it works…Miss Boss"

Mari had put all of her sarcasm into that last part, but I shrugged it off. What she said was true. When I didn't reply, she just shrugged and turned to leave. She probably realized it was best for me to think.

"_You can only cry, when you lose something, not when you give up," _I recall, Mari saying that. Her words rung in my ears repulsively. As cold-hearted as she seems, she had a ring of truth to her words, and actually was useful at my stay here. She gave me that wake-up call that I shouldn't give up just yet, even though hope seems so far away.

I am Misaki Ayuzawa, I don't give up so easily just yet. I have to work to my heart's content and do the job at hand.

And I love Usui, as stupid as that may sound, but I do.

I will do whatever it takes to get him back, no matter what the Walkers' loss is.

* * *

©OtakuPilots

AN: HOPE YOU ENJOYED, SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT, I KNOW I'M HORRIBLE ;-;

Anyway, lend me some encouragement, people!

THIS CHAPTER WAS WRITTEN BY: Fanime_ninja


End file.
